


The Takeover

by SatanWearsKinkyBoots



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Copyright, End of the World, F/M, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Military, Military Background, Terrorism, Terrorists, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanWearsKinkyBoots/pseuds/SatanWearsKinkyBoots
Summary: A new terrorist group named The Silent has begun a new plan to take over the world, with weapons that no-one has ever seen, with power never thought possible. The only thing that stands in there way is The Tide, an organisation run by the government, who deal with experimental weapons. Can they stop The Silent one more time before the whole world suffers?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is an introduction to the organisations and individuals who are going to be the main characters in this story.

Agencies:   
The Tide: A government agency with military ties. Who deal with creation and destruction of experimental weapons and bombs, with the aim to use them in the fight with the Silent.

The Silent: A new terrorist group, who’s aim is to take over the world by using experimental futuristic weapons. They will stop at nothing to get what they want.

Characters:  
Name: Lucas Jefferson   
Age: 25  
Date of Birth: 15/04/1993  
Agency: The Tide

Name: Yanto Daniels  
Age: 27  
Date of Birth: 15/04/1993  
Status: Unknown  
Agency: The Tide

Name: Ventra Katrano   
Age: 32  
Date of Birth: 23/09/1998  
Status: Alive  
Agency: The Silent

Name: Janso Stacova  
Age: 28  
Date of Birth: 09/02/1992  
Status: Alive  
Agency: The Silent

Name: Evie Jones  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: 13/11/1995  
Status: Unknown  
Agency: Unknown


	2. Chapter 1

Location: Big Tod’s Diner

Conversations buzzed around the quaint little diner, hidden away in a long-forgotten town. Two families sat ready to eat their meals, whilst trying to keep their kids quiet. One woman sat in the corner of the diner talking on her laptop, whilst drinking coffee, her face seeming to be angered with stress. And finally, two men, sat in the opposite corner drinking tea and chatting quietly, whilst simultaneously watching the moves of every individual in the diner.

“So, Lucas, when are they sending you back out?” A voice spoke up, followed by the sound of a drink being slurped. 

A young man looked up from his notebook where he had been mindlessly writing, he quickly glanced around the diner before answering.

“Probably not for a couple of months now. But, you know what they're like.” Lucas answered before going back to his notebook. “How about you Yan?” 

“Who Knows!”

Both men became silent studying the individuals in the diner. Both turned to watch as a new man entered, cautiously sitting in a booth at the opposite side of the room.

“They’ve got me testing some new weapons out, fresh from the lab. Who knows, maybe next time they send you out you’ll be using one.” Yanto chuckled, before looking over at the younger man as if to check he was okay.

“Ahh yes, I heard we might be getting some new ones.” Lucas smiled, glancing up at his friend. “You can never switch off from work, can you. Don’t you always wonder if one of them’s gonna get you.”

The older man scratched at the stubble on his chin, sighing. “I know, that’s just our life. And I know neither me nor you would change that for anything.”

Lucas sat up, straightening himself out before taking a sip of his tea, and closing his book.

“Your right, as always. But it still doesn’t change the fact that they can watch whenever they want.” Lucas stated. Running a hand through his hair and making a mental note to get it cut.

“Hey, don’t worry about that now, we hit them bastards hard last time, its gonna take them time to recover. Yanto said calmly, before giving a quick smile to his friend.

Lucas looked around the diner before replying. “I know, but I can’t get rid of the feeling that where been watched.”

Yanto gave Lucas a cautious look and proceeded to scan the room for potential threats himself. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he cleared his mind before quietly finishing his drink.

Unbeknownst to both men, their movements were in fact been watched. The man who had cautiously entered the diner, glanced over at them, before looking at his phone and sending a text to an unknown recipient.

‘They sense something happening. Execute the plan!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first actual chapter for this story, I hope you liked it. I am currently working on chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever original piece of work I've ever uploaded anywhere. I usually write fanfiction but I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it, so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
